In The Palm of Your Hand
by beingmargoroth
Summary: Studying Klaine fluff OS.


**A/N: I have an odd fascination with hands. Enough said.**  
><strong>In case you need it; the second image on a google search "palm reading" is the one I used this as sort of guide, as well as my own "knowledge".<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine could have wasted a lifetime watching Kurt's fingers.<p>

At the beginning of their relationship, when Kurt had been too nervous to be able to confidently express himself, he'd used his fingers as a distraction, twisting them and tapping them. Then, when he'd moved to Dalton, Blaine had gotten used to seeing them wrapped around a warm cup of coffee most afternoons after glee rehearsal. As they had progressed, Blaine had had the pleasure of feeling them between his own, soft against his slightly calloused ones – a feeling he was still not used to, and doubt he ever would be.

Right now, however, Blaine was sprawled out on the lounge floor of the Hummell-Hudson, watching Kurt's elegant fingers spin the pencil in his hand as he tried to figure out a Maths problem. It was a chilly winter Saturday and, while his parents were at his brother's football game, Kurt had invited Blaine over to study. And they had been, until Blaine had gotten distracted.

"Finished?"

"Huh?" he replied, blinking until he came back to reality.

Kurt smirked. "Stop daydreaming and get those Chemistry questions finished, Anderson."

"Yes, Sir," he replied mockingly.

For a moment, they locked eyes, identical smirks on their faces, before Kurt dropped his head again and went back to his homework. Blaine watched him for a moment before sighing and pulling himself up to sit with his back against the sofa. There was no way he was going to be able to work. No matter where they were or what they were doing, Kurt could always distract him. Even if he wasn't there.

So he wasn't surprised when, five minutes later, he found himself studying his boyfriend; studying the shape of his eyes and the curve of his nose, the gracefulness of his movements, no matter how small. Of course, he always ended back at Kurt's fingers, enjoying how they seemed to dance and flutter when he used them for gestures or tapped against his textbook as if waiting for him to – _Oh_.

Blaine bit his lip as he realised Kurt had caught him staring. "Sorry."

Instead of snappy retort or scowling, Kurt just smirked. "Give me your hand."

"What?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt leant closer and, with a soft touch, wrapped his fingers around Blaine's hand, making it drop the pen he was holding. Still beaming mischievously, Kurt sighed as his fingers ghosted Blaine's hand, moving around to support his hand as he held it in his own. Blaine watched, entranced, as Kurt bit his lip, studying his palm, before looking up, shaking his head.

"_What_?" Blaine repeated.

Kurt shook his head and, without a word, moved so he was sat in Blaine's lap, his back pressed to Blaine's chest. Instinctively, Blaine wrapped an arm around his middle, holding him close, as Kurt continued to hold his palm in his hand. His eyes never left Blaine's palm as he sighed.

"Much better," he declared.

"Love, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, trying to bite back his laugh.

With his right hand, Kurt touched the slanted horizontal line that ran across the middle of Blaine's palm. "See that? That's your head line. It's really strong, which means you're thoughtful and imaginative, not to mention creative. Oh, and this one," he went on, moving his index finger to the vertical line in the middle of Blaine's palm. "That's your fate line."

"And what does it mean?" asked Blaine resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, it's weak, so that means your life isn't going to be ruled by fate or your career. Oh, look!" Kurt suddenly declared, pressing his soft fingers to the lower part of Blaine's thumb. "The logic section – this bit on top. See it? Yeah, it's bigger, which means your will and not your logic will have more power over your life."

Blaine smiled. "Tell me about my love line. What does it say?"

Kurt paused, biting his lip as he studied it. "Well, it cuts right into your Girdle of Venus – that's the line that says what type of personality you have. Right there, see? From your middle finger to your ring finger. I don't know much about that one, but since it's linked to your love line, I'm guessing your personality is very loving. And your love line is kind of weak, so you're not really attention seeking."

"Anything else?"

"Your life line," Kurt pointed out, touching the groove that ran practically diagonal across Blaine's palm. "It crosses your head line really early, so you made a decision really early on in your life. I suppose that would be your sexuality…?"

Blaine nodded; sounded about right to him – fifteen was an early age to come out in some people's reckonings.

"Okay, well, it interweaves with your fate line here… so maybe you change jobs and it makes you revalue yourself? Then, a little later, it crosses with your success and health lines – wow, Blaine, your success line is really long!"

"Is that good?" he asked cautiously.

Kurt nodded feverishly. "It means you'll be really successful with your talents…. I'm not sure why it meets your health line and life line; perhaps you have an accident that threatens your health and success when you're older? But you go travelling, look. See the travel lines?" Kurt asked, moving his fingers to the groves on the lower right side of his hand. "Just after your 'accident', you'll go travelling."

"Anything else?"

His boyfriend paused, licking his lips as he taught before gasping suddenly.

"What?" asked Blaine, worried. "Kurt – "

"Your marriage line!" he replied excitedly, sliding his hands up to the top right side of his hand. "It connects to your Girdle of Venus – like, it begins were that ends! It starts off light, which means you're not 'in love' but then it gets deeper and that's when you fall in love with them. And it continues around your hand, look!" he went on, turning Blaine's hand over in his own, so they could both see the groove linger. "That means it'll last. And it's still deep, so you'll be happy."

"I _am_ happy," Blaine murmured against Kurt's neck.

"I know," he replied softly, smiling. "It's all here, in the palm of your hand."

Blaine lifted his head, and turned his hand back so Kurt could see him press his right index finger to his marriage line. "This bit, here – "

Kurt frowned. "You mean the beginning of your marriage line?"

He nodded. "That's where I met you. And here, where it gets deeper – that's when you sang in remembrance of a dead canary and I fell in love with you."

Kurt giggled.

"Next year," Blaine went on, his voice soft as he dropped his head back on Kurt's shoulder, "when you're in New York and I'm stuck here, we'll be okay. We'll last. After all, it's like you said: it's all here, in the palm of my hand."


End file.
